The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a display control method thereof.
In an electronic device such as a cell phone, a tablet, a digital camera, or the like, the user equips the electronic device with a cover component such as a protection cover, or the like, to protect a fragile part, such as a display, a back casing, or the like, in the electronic device.
In a case in which the electronic device is equipped with the cover component, a user needs to turn the cover component completely when using the electronic device, so that the display content displayed in the display can be seen by the user. However, when the user only needs to check the time or check whether there is notification information or not, the user still needs to turn over the cover component completely to see the display content, which is troublesome and lowers the user experience.